To correct chest wall deformities, a pectus bar may be fixedly mounted to supporting structure, typically cartilage, using a stabilizer plate, which generally includes a single plate having a recess through a central portion and apertures therein for receiving and fixedly attaching a pectus bar thereto. A pectus bar stabilizer may also include a series of apertures on distal portions for fixedly securing the stabilizer plate to the supporting structure. To remove or adjust the pectus bar, screws securing the pectus bar to the stabilizer plate must be removed. But the screws are often difficult to access and remove due to surrounding tissue or bone growth.